She Walked Away
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: Songfic Paige Bolton was sick and tired of her family, of basketball, of Troy, so she left.


**So, I found this and decided I'd put it up. It's a partial song fic to "She Walked Away" by Barlowgirl. Anyway, it's about Troy's older sister and her feelings toward Troy.**

**She Walked Away**

_She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it_

Paige Bolton sat at her seat by the computer, with her fingers on the keyboard. She was supposed to be doing a paper for Ms. Darbus, an essay about a day that changed her life, but she couldn't think of one. Her best friend Britt was writing hers about the day she got her first cat. Paige had never had a cat, or any pet for that matter. Her younger brother Troy was allergic.

She looked out the window and shook her head. Her father was teaching Troy a new basketball move or what not. She knew Troy had talent, but she thought he should have been more involved in school than basketball. Her father thought otherwise. It was basketball, basketball, and more basketball.

Even at dinner, that was all they talked about. Basketball. Troy's basketball team, the East High varsity basketball team and their rivals, the Lakers, and any team that happened to be in the newspaper were their favorite topics. Sometimes, when her mother had the night shift at the hospital, Paige felt like she was invisible to her father and Troy.

Sighing, she turned back to the computer screen. She clicked the top of the document and started to type. "Screams and Wails" she wrote for her title.

"I sat, nervously playing with the hem of my blue flowered dress, next to strangers. The walls of the waiting room were obnoxiously bright, but my five-year-old eyes were fascinated by the shades of blue and pink. Little did I know, my life was changing as my eyes searched the room for any trace of reason. Because at three o'clock, Troy was born, making my nights sleepless, my days miserable, and my thoughts plagued with the idea of leaving Albuquerque all together..."

_A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time_

Paige sat in the living room that night, listening to her mother scold Troy over a grade, while her father tried to tell her that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"How can you say that Jack!" Lydia said. "It's a C."

"It's not that bad Mom," Troy said, looking into the living room. "It's not like colleges look at what grades you got in fifth grade."

"Plus, they'll be looking at his ability, not his grades," Jack said.

Lydia just rolled her eyes and turned back to the dishes she was doing. No one even noticed Paige, standing in the doorway with a paper in her hand. She had gotten an idea. If she wanted to leave, all she needed to do was get in a fight. And a grade would do it.

"Mom," Paige said, walking into the room. "Can you sign this?"

Lydia wiped her hands and took the paper, her eyes widening. "Paige!"

"I know I'm sorry," Paige said, trying to seem as if it really was bad. It was her math test, which she had aced easily, but had taken the liberty of "recorrecting" to get in a fight. She added x's everywhere and '-2' were scattered by various numbers. The last thing she did was white out the 'A' and replaced it with an 'F'.

Troy looked over Lydia's shoulder, his eyes wide. "So, I guess my C isn't so bad is it Mom," he said triumphantly. "If Miss Perfect over here failed a math test."

"Paige, what happened?" Lydia asked. "I thought you studied!"

"I forgot about it," Paige lied.

"You should be more responsible!"

"Yeah," Troy added. "You don't have a special talent to get you into college like I do."

"You brat!" Paige yelled, mentally smiling to herself.

"Paige don't call your brother a brat," Jack said, entering the room. "Troy's just saying what's on his mind."

Paige turned around to face him. "Take his side why don't you!" She took this as her chance. "I'm leaving!"

"Where would you go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her. "Freedom," she sighed, while running toward the bus station.

_Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

The bus Paige got on was fairly empty, and the only people on it were giving her looks. But she didn't care. She was getting away from Albuquerque. She was going to explore the world. And even if she was just a freshman, she was going to have the best time of her life.

She looked down at her finger and a tear trickled down her face. On her finger was the ring Britt had given her for her birthday that year. It was the first time she had thought about who she would miss. Britt, her best friend.

Paige wiped the tears off her face and laughed quietly to herself. Troy would get all the attention now, even though he usually did. Troy and his basketball. She looked out the window at the sign that told her she was leaving Albuquerque. She took a deep breath before leaning back in her seat and shutting her eyes.

_I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be..._

**So, how was it? Interesting. I found this lying around and thought I'd put it up. I might make this a two-shot if enough people want to see what happens to Paige and Troy after she runs away.**

**Review!**


End file.
